Three Days Later
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: Set after the events of "Mirror Magic." (Equestria Girls Special #3). Starlight Glimmer says goodbye to Sunset Shimmer and returns to Equestria. STARLIGHT'S POV.


**Three Days Later**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

 _ **Note: Hey, guys! I'm back with another MLP story. The idea came to me while I was out on a walk. It takes place after the events of the third Equestria Girls special, "Mirror Magic." It's also from Starlight's POV.**_

 _ **HERE WE GO!**_

 _Canterlot High School…_

 **I** t had been an exciting three days here in the human world. I got to see the premiere of the Daring Do movie, as well as hang out with Sunset Shimmer and her friends. I enjoyed myself so much I didn't want to leave when it was time for me to go back to Equestria. As much as I was tempted to ask Sunset to extend my visit, I couldn't overstay my welcome. Plus, I knew I had friends waiting for me on the other side of the portal.

"I can't believe how fast these three days have gone," I said. "It seems like I just got here. I just wish I didn't have to go home."

Sunset nodded. "Yeah, I know. It was great getting to know you, Starlight. Princess Twilight definitely taught you well and it's not going to be the same without you here." She pulled me into a hug. "I'll miss you."

I smiled and returned her hug. "Same here." I stepped back. "Well, I guess I'd better head back through the portal. Princess Twilight is waiting for me and I know she's going to want to know about how the premiere went." I rolled my eyes. "Her and Rainbow Dash. The pony Rainbow Dash, not _your_ Rainbow Dash, even though she's a big Daring Do fan too."

Sunset giggled. "I know who you meant." She hugged me again. "Bye, Starlight. Maybe you can come back and visit us again sometime."

I hugged her again and stepped back again. I faced the entrance of the portal and, waving good-bye to the friends I made in the human world, I stepped through to make my way back to Equestria.

 _Castle Twilight – Several Minutes Later…_

When I opened my eyes, I was back in Twilight's library. I went to take a step when I fell forward, forgetting I was a unicorn again and I had hooves instead of hands and feet. _Now I know how Sunset felt when she came through the portal three days ago. It's not easy when you've been accustomed to human life, even if it was temporary._

I stopped myself from crashing into a pile of books by performing a shield spell with my magic and got back into my four legs. The door to the library opened and in walked the Princess of Friendship herself, greeting me with a smile.

"Welcome back, Starlight! How did you like being a human?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it was a bit weird at first," I said. "But, thanks to Sunset, I was able to adjust to it."

"I know what you mean," said Twilight. "I had a hard time adjusting to it too." She hugged me to her with her foreleg. "It's good to see you back safely. The castle was quiet the last three days without you."

I stepped back and for a few minutes, there was a silence between us. Said silence was broken by the sound of a party cannon being fired. A very _familiar_ party cannon. "I take it Pinkie Pie is throwing a Welcome Home party for me?"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah, she kind of insisted on it."

I nodded as well. _Typical Pinkie._ "Might as well go downstairs and see what she's put together."

We exited the library and made our way toward the stairs. As we walked, I could hear the voices belonging to Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity. While I enjoyed hanging out with their human counterparts, it was going to be good to get back to everything dear and familiar again, even if it was going to be difficult not to picture them as humans.

We made our way down the stairs and when we reached the bottom, I felt something knock me to the ground. I looked up to see what had knocked me down and saw Pinkie looking at me with a big grin on her face.

"Hi, Starlight. Do you like what I've done for you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

I grinned back. "Yes, Pinkie, I do. It's great. The decorations are nice and you really did a great job. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less from you." I cleared my throat. "Could you let me up? I can't very well enjoy the party if I'm on the floor."

Pinkie grinned again and hopped off me. I got back up and followed her over to where our friends were gathered. I wished Sunset could've accompanied me, but I knew I couldn't ask her to abandon her friends. Twilight noticed the change in my demeanor.

"Are you okay, Starlight?"

"I'm okay," I said. "Just missing the friends I made in the other world, that's all. I knew I couldn't overstay my welcome, but I had a great time there. Sunset and her friends were so amazing and I liked being around them. I never met anypony quite like her, Twilight. She's like another me almost. If she had met me during our dark days, there's a possibility we would've been unstoppable." I noticed Twilight's reaction. "What? I didn't mean it. I was speaking hypothetically."

"I know you were, Starlight," she said. "You just surprised me."

I raised my eyebrow. "Surprised you. Right."

Twilight was about to say something else when Rainbow Dash said, "Come on, are we going to party or are you two going to stay over there the whole time? I want to hear about the Daring Do movie Starlight saw!"

Twilight and I exchanged looks and we laughed before we made our way to the table to enjoy the party.

 _ **Note: Yeah, don't ask where this came from. I just thought I could expand upon the ending of the third Equestria Girls special. I just hope it sounds as good written out as it did in my head. Anyway, here's my second MLP story!**_


End file.
